


Rusty Chains (smeared with blood)

by Anilove



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: HHHAAaahaahahaha, Other, TW: Blood, Torture, btw the blood is red not pink, don't look at me, i felt like tormenting our new servant-kun, im so, im sorry it felt weird writing pink blood, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He traced the rusty chains with his blood-coated fingers.</p>
<p>Yes, he thinks.</p>
<p>This is how it should be, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Chains (smeared with blood)

It's red, he thinks.

His vision was enveloped in red. It dripped from his mouth, head, _everything_. His fingers clenched the ground that he lay on, everything feeling empty for a moment.

And then it kicked in.

The pain registered in all at once, and he choked as the man pulled the thick chain connected to his collar. He feels his right arm reaching to pry the hand off, but the same man kicks him in the face. The chain was let go, and he fell to the ground again, curling up on the blood-covered surface. Laughter rang in his ears, and he wanted to shut it out-

_Stop it stop it stop it_

The sound of rattling chains perked his ears, but it wasn't his collar. He only had a second to realize when the chains came down on his body. He cried out in pain, and he could imagine what it would've been like if he hadn't been wearing any clothes, the pain would be-

_Unbearable_

Someone yanks his chain again, painfully forcing him to get up from the floor. He coughs out blood, but they continue assaulting him anyway. His breathing was ragged, and he kept getting close to blacking out, but he never did. No matter how much he wanted it. The pain was so excruciating that he couldn't avoid it.

He has tried to fight them back before, and that didn't end well. Because they would always tell _her_ in the end, resulting in more pain. He was quite stubborn in reality, but _she_ never bothered to kill him off. Was there really a use for someone like him?

Ah..Yes, he hated _her._ Despised _her_. And he couldn't count the many times he wanted _her_ **dead.**

He knew, though. That it was a lie. All his positivity, his words, were lies. He was always lying, to others and to himself. What does he have in this world that keeps him alive? There is **nothing** for him, but why?

He just wants everything to end. His suffering. People's suffering. And his goddamn **luck**. He never wanted any of it, yet, _he_ is the one who ends up alive.

The sudden rush of adrenaline flowed through his body. While everything still ached, it didn't stop him from successfully yanking the chain away from the man. The said man recoiled back in surprise, and he took the chance to punch the man in the face.

The other men began to try and mobilize him, and he elbowed, kicked, and dodged the best he could. He definitely wasn't a fighter, and he knew this was stupid especially with him having no stamina, but the rush of hate seemed to take control.

Some other person with a forgettable face took the chain and pulled him towards him, but he managed to dodge and pulled off a clothesline. **Unfortunately** , someone tackled him to the ground, and he struggled to break free. A stinging pain filled his senses, and he feels something prickly at the back of his neck.

_Shit_ , he thought, as he slumps in the man's arms. He feels the man lifting him up, his limbs dangling about, and the sharp pain of being dropped to the same red-covered ground. His chain rattled loudly against the surface, but he was too weak to register the sound. The voices slowly became muffled as the sedative takes full effect, but even so, he reaches out his right hand. He doesn't know what for, but he does.

The last thing his glazed and blurry eyes ever saw was the all-too-familiar pair of boots walking towards him.

\--

When he wakes up, the pain slowly registers, as usual. His body ached, and he finds himself in his room (but it was more of a cell). His chain was locked to the wall, as usual. He slowly brings his hand to the back of his neck, his pale fingers searching for it. When he does, he winces, as the numbness and stinging sensation kicks in from the gesture.

He was aware that he doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore, but he checks, just in case. He slowly started to undress himself, starting with the black jacket. He groaned in pain when the action hurt him, but it was something normal. He was about to take off his shirt when his body froze. He hesitated, before his fingers finally curled up on the edge of the clothing.

He cringed at the sight, and he was sure people would freak out if they saw him shirtless. But...he wasn't bleeding, so he quickly put everything back on. He didn't want to look at it, which may seem wimpy, but he just couldn't.

He leans against the wall, since he can't move around thanks to the chain being locked. He starts to count the cracks across the room out of boredom, but he knows the total already.

He suddenly doubled over, coughing loudly. He quickly brought a hand to his mouth, and he feels it spluttering out, coating his palm and fingers.

**Red**.

He stares at the blood on his hand, and he coats the tips of his fingers with it. He glanced at the wall, then turning to face it. He feels really tempted to write _hope_ right there in his blood, but he stops himself. _She_ wasn't going to like it, not that he was worried about that.

He brings his fingers up slowly, and wrote in small letters

**_Komaeda Nagito_ **

He quickly wiped it away using his dirtied hand, leaving a trail of blood and unreadable letters.

No, no...

He doesn't have a name here.

Servant, they called him. He traced the rusty chains with his blood-coated fingers.

Yes, he thinks.

This is how it should be, anyway.


End file.
